koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Sengoku Musou 3: Moushouden
Sengoku Musou 3: Moushouden (戦国無双3 猛将伝) is one of the upgraded expansions of Samurai Warriors 3. The same game was simultaneously released for the PlayStation 3 under a different title, Sengoku Musou 3 Z (戦国無双3 Z, with the Z'' pronounced as ''Zetto). So far, both games have not been localized. The PlayStation 3 port marks the first time the game is playable outside of the Wii console. It includes the features of both the original and expansion with the exception of the Nintendo crossover Murasame Castle Mode. This means the characters and bonus features created for this IP are also not included in Samurai Warriors 3 Z or any other game which is based on the PlayStation version. The producer said the main goal of launching the game again for the PlayStation 3 was to appease fan responses from surveys. There were no plans for a Premium Box edition of the Xtreme Legends version. Instead, Z'' had the bonus package. The Treasure Box for ''Z includes the usual developer commentary and illustration book, a copy of the original soundtrack, and an exclusive daily calendar. This time around like the last Dynasty Warriors 6 Treasure Box release, the illustration book includes a handful of comical illustrations with the cast. Changes *Characters who previously had no stories in the original release now have their own scenarios in the Xtreme Legends version. *Two new modes are available: the Challenge Mode and the Original Career Mode. *Two difficulty levels, Novice and Hell, are added to the game. The PlayStation 3 version has these unlocked as the players clear stories while these are already unlocked in the Wii version. *Secondary rare weapons for all characters are available. *New items are introduced. *Five new gems are introduced allowing the players to further customize their weapons and equipment with the blacksmith. They appear in the new Original Career Mode. *The character graphics have been updated for the PlayStation 3 version. *Profile information, voice collection and model can be viewed for the characters in the Gallery Mode. The player get this feature by completing the Musou Mode of a character and buy this gallery in the Dojo Mode. *Historical Mode appears at the start for the PlayStation 3 port, and remains a DLC feature for the Wii version. *Online options are available. Players who have the original game on the Wii can import their save data to the Xtreme Legends version with a Mixjoy method. PlayStation 3 buyers will have to replay the game from the beginning since Samurai Warriors 3 Z is technically considered a unique title. Modes Features in the original game return with the following two gameplay modes. Challenge Mode Presents various challenges for players to complete. They can compare their scores in an online ranking system. Players can participate in three known courses: Kengō, Tōha, and Shibuki. *Kengō has the player fight an endless flood of enemies within a set time limit. Crowds will gradually become stronger as they are defeated during this course. *Tōha is a race within a castle setting with several possible routes to the finish line. Depending on the path players use, their available skills and abilities will change. *Shibuki has the player fight over a flooded area and gather points from defeated generals and soldiers. Challenge Mode can be played between two players via normal co-op or through online methods. Original Career Mode Allows players the opportunity to create their own scenarios. They first have the option to increase three aspects: military strength, intellect, or wealth. After selecting a theme, the player can choose a single character to follow the different missions set to their own tiers. Each mission has a given set objectives and a time limit. If the player completes the mission within the given date, it's a success. Failures do not automatically end the mode but aren't particularly favorable for future exploits. For their monetary needs, the players are granted gold and are entreated to a special shopping area. The shop is the only way the player can level up characters' abilities and strengths within this mode, making the stages a challenge to complete. It is also possible to create friendly relations or rivalries with other characters in this mode. Characters All characters from the original game return with three new additions. A total of ten new character stories will be made for the Xtreme Legends release. *Gracia *Masanori Fukushima *Aya Trophies Regular= |-|Secret= Spin-offs The following titles are based on Sengoku Musou 3 Z and not Sengoku Musou 3: Moushouden. *''Samurai Warriors Chronicles'' *''Sengoku Musou 3: Empires'' *''Sengoku Musou 3 Z: Special'' *''100man-nin no Sengoku Musou'' - social Japanese mobile game by GREE. *''Warriors Orochi 3'' *''Pokémon Conquest'' Related Media A Sengoku Musou 3 Z tournament was held for eight participants at Jump Festa 2011. The prizes were set from first to fourth place winners. The producer came on stage to personally congratulate the first place winner. *Fourth place - an amulet with a miniature character printed on it *Third place - a dual character fan using the same set of illustrations *Second place - the post card calender *First place - fourteen pins adorned with the miniature character illustrations and Sengoku Musou 3 Z delivered to their address on sales day. On January 29, another three level tournament for Sengoku Musou 3 Z was held at Yamada Labi1. The producer was at the third tournament to reward winners with Sengoku Musou 3 merchandise. The first place winner received the same prize offered at Jump Festa 2011. The same illustrator for the merchandise listed above has also illustrated further more of the cast for thirteen microfiber towels for fans to randomly collect. Previously known as the promised continuation of the fall event, the second voice actor stage event has been finally announced in spring. The Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2011 Haru event was scheduled to take place on March 27, 2011 at the Tokyo Kokusai Forum Hall A. Fans who still have their ticket stubs from Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2010 Aki can bring them to this event for a special present. Members of Koei's fanclub can also partake in a special campaign for the event. They can either receive a wristband or a ''senjafuda'' sticker. Due to the March 11 earthquake, the event has been canceled. Fans who bought tickets and merchandise for the event are currently in the process of receiving refunds. Interested fans can still purchase merchandise made for the event. Their purchases will become a charity donation to help March 11 earthquake victims. Koei is one of the participants for the 61st Minamiuonuma-shi Yuki Matsuri and is celebrating the Kanetsugu festival with a Sengoku Musou stage event on February 13. Masaya Takatsuka and Ai Maeda (voice actor for Oichi) were present to perform songs and a talk show on stage. At the end of their performance, they did a rock-scissors-paper tournament with their audience. Both actors were additionally found nearby the Kanetsugu statue in the city to handout autographs and handshakes for fans. The newest tie-in collaboration for Sengoku Musou 3 is MITSUNARI 11, a Mitsunari themed exhibition united to the theme "All for one, one for all". Koei-Tecmo plans to participate by featuring life-sized character panels at the event. The characters that will be there are Mitsunari, Sakon, Yukimura, Kanetsugu, Nobunaga, Hideyoshi, and Ieyasu. It will be held at Sawayama Castle, said to have been one of the castles owned by Mitsunari. Ayami Kojima's illustrations (Mitsunari, Nobunaga, Nō, Muneshige and Ginchiyo) will be on display on July 2nd. Original merchandise from the event can be purchased as well. As a part of their participation with MITSUNARI 11, Koei performed a collaboration charity event for victims of the earthquake last month on April 23rd. The name for their event was Sengoku Musou Higashinippon Daishinsai Charity Event Gi no Tame ni!; the last part can be translated as "For Righteousness!" or "For Honor!", a trademark quote for Kanetsugu in the series. It should come to no surprise that his voice actor, Masaya Takatsuka, was one of three hosts for the event. Eiji Takemoto (Mitsunari) and Shinichi Yamada (Sakon) joined him. The kitty mascots of Sengokumaru also accompanied them to host a charity auction whilst on stage. Although they didn't appear, a clear file signed by other voice actors for the series (some of which include Ai Maeda, Hiroshi Isobe, Takeshi Kusao, Ryōtarō Okiayu) was one of the items at the auction. From the event, they reached a total sum of 1,193,256 yen and well surpassed their expectations for the impromptu event. The three voice actors said their thanks and closing thoughts about the event in this YouTube video. A report of the event can be seen at Game Rabbit. A video recording of the entire event can be seen on YouTube. Sengoku Musou 3 Z is performing a collaboration event for the moblie social game, 100man-nin no Nobunaga no Yabou. Characters from this entry of the Samurai Warriors series can be used within the mobile game. Characters who appear within the game are listed in the mobile game's Japanese wiki. Oichi, Gracia, and Nene are also available as limited time entries. The series's third character image song CD, Sengoku Musou 3 Z Ten - Gouka Ougi, will be available for sale on May 25, 2011. It will be in stores on the same day as the first Dynasty Warriors character image song CD, ''Shin Sangoku Musou 6 Ouha - Kyouka Ranbu''. Image Songs *''ZAN'' *''Setsugekka -The end of silence-'' :Performed by Gackt *A vocalized version of Setsugekka is used for commercials. Clearing Kenshin's story allows ZAN to be heard as a normal song during the final battles in the game. By clearing certain conditions in this game, an instrumental version of Setsugekka can be heard during the game's credits. Gallery Sw3z-jpcover.jpg|''Sengoku Musou 3 Z'' cover File:Sw3xl-sw3z-jpmain visual.jpg|Main visual for both Moushouden and Z''; special clear file available at talk show events in January Sw3-seiyuuougiharu-keyvisual.jpg|Key visual for the canceled ''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2011 Haru event External Links *Official Japanese site (Moushouden), Official Japanese site (Z) *Autographed poster from Koei's voice actor party *Online petition for an overseas release *Japanese Wiki __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games